<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by Verecunda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191460">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda'>Verecunda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Salem's Lot - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after their escape, Ben goes back to the Lot, while Mark waits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Mears/Mark Petrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts">summerdayghost</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Ben returned to the Lot, Mark never left the motel room. Instead he spent most of the day sitting bolt upright on his bed, clutching his mom’s cross until it left an imprint in his hand. Ben had promised he’d be back, but Mark couldn’t stop his imagination pummelling him with awful possibilities. What if he decided he couldn’t take it and took off on his own, leaving Mark here alone?</p>
<p>Or - the worst thought of all - what if something happened, what if he got hurt or trapped somewhere, and was still stuck in the Lot when night fell and <i>they</i> woke up…</p>
<p>It was mid-afternoon when Mark drew the blinds, but the sunset still filtered through, a bloody smudge of light, sinking slowly towards full dark, and still Ben didn’t appear.</p>
<p>Then, at last, just as Mark felt the terror rising in him again, a key rattled in the door and there was Ben, exhausted and streaked with dirt. At once - without hesitating, without waiting to be invited - he came into the room. Mark jumped up, but Ben got there first and pulled him into a hard, desperate hug.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he said. “I’m back now. It’s done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>